The present invention relates to a bathroom accessory system, comprised of a ceramic, plastic, composite, or metal object (“Universal Unit”) which, when used singly or in pairs, along with adapter pieces, such as toilet tissue spindles or soap dish adapters, creates most of the common wall-mounted bathroom accessories. The preferred embodiment is of ceramic material of the same color and finish as the ceramic tile surrounding it, to give a homogeneous aesthetic appearance. The adapter pieces could be made of ceramic to match the tile, or more likely of plastic, metal or a composite material.
Existing bathroom accessories are either ceramic elements that match the color and finish of specific ceramic wall tile or the “surrounds” with which these accessories are meant to be used, or they are stand-alone elements on wallboard or plaster surfaces. In the latter case, they may be made of ceramic metal, perhaps with architectural metal finishes, plastic or composites of different materials.
In recent years, because of the difficulty of stocking ceramic bathroom accessories in all of the colors and finishes available in bathroom tile that is sold, the fashion of having matching accessories has become less possible. Metal, ceramic, and plastic or composite bathroom accessories are available in hardware and home furnishing stores. Very few are bought through tile suppliers with matching tile any more. Of the ceramic tile manufacturers who still distribute ceramic accessories, only a few types of accessories are offered, usually a soap dish and toilet tissue holder and usually only in a white color. Some of the accessories attach with tile setting grout or adhesive. Other accessories attach with screws or proprietary clips. There are also accessories that do not mount to walls but sit on horizontal surfaces in the bathroom.